


Convenience Store

by yukirins



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F, YuuNaa-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirins/pseuds/yukirins
Summary: Working minimum wage to support herself while being a full-time student is as boring as Okada Nana's life can get.Not until Murayama Yuiri decides to walk into the convenience store during her shift.





	1. Prologue

The cold wind of the AC tickles the back of her neck. Nana is slumped over the counter, her hands fiddling with the sweets arranged on the rack. Monday nights are always a bore. There was nothing much for her to do, which wasn't such a bad thing. Standing around was much better than dealing with annoying customers. 

She's flipping through her handwritten class notes for a quick study when the door opens with the ring of a bell. A lone girl walks in. 

It was hard not to stare at her, she was the only thing besides the notebook that Nana could put her attention to. She was about the same height as her, just ever so slightly taller, if she were to bitterly admit. She had dark shoulder-length hair and wore an over-sized pink sweater that draped just above her knees. Cute? Nana wouldn't hesitate on calling her that.  

The girl walks around the convenience store, hands fiddling around with the shelves. She looks conflicted, almost confused at some point, before she settles for a single bottle of water.  

"Is that all?" Nana asks, reaching over to grab the bottle from the across the counter as the girl reaches into her wallet.  

"Yes, thank you." She says and makes eye contact with Nana for a split second. Enough to generate a shock through her body. Enough to make her heart beat a tad bit faster.  

She hands over the money, fingers brushing against Nana's and the shock happens again, her heartbeat quickens before they could even rest and she doesn't know how to feel. Heck, she doesn't thing she's felt this feeling before? 

"Thank you," The girl glances at her nametag, "Okada-san, have a nice night!" She chirps and Nana is starting to think this girl might just be able to conduct electricity because she has no clue where all the sparks are coming from.  

The way she said her name was very calming, not to dismiss the fact that it did send a spark through Nana's body, but it was warm and familiar. Weird 

She leaves Nana with a ton of confusion in her hands.  

She doesn't know what to do with that amount of confusion. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nana waves goodbye to her coworker who had just arrived, closing the door behind her. Mako gets up from sitting on the curb.  

"You look happy." She mocks.  

"It was a nice night." Nana shrugs, her smile so bright the moon seemed dim. She wishes Monday nights were like this all the time. 

 

Mako spends the night with her this Monday, sitting next to her at the counter, clicking away on the calculator she found in one of the drawers.

It would be a lie to say that Nana wasn't hoping the girl would come again because she surely was. Every tinkle of the bell her head would jolt up but then sink down in disappointment when it wasn't said girl. 

Mako couldn't help but notice. And so did she notice the little twinkle in Nana's eyes, the small curl that formed at the corner of her lips, the very fast change of posture and the very, very obvious look of pure happiness. 

The girl walks in with a white pullover and shorts that hid beneath it. She looked the same, the same hair, the same cheerful eyes, the same everything. She was as perfect as how Nana saw her the first time. 

She settles on a bottle of soda this time, coming over to Nana and giving her a big smile. 

"Hello!" She chirps, handing over the bottle of soda over to Nana. 

Was Nana's face red? An understatement. Was her heart racing? Faster than Usain Bolt. She replies her with an equally enthusiastic 'Hello' before scanning the item. 

"So, do you only work on Monday nights?" The girl asks just as Nana was handing over the bottle. She nearly drops it, but she brushes it off saying it was because of the condensation. 

"Mostly Monday nights, why?" Nana was panicking, and it was very much due to the fact that the cute girl had just asked about her work schedule.

"Oh, no reason, my dorm is right around the corner so I come by whenever I can't study or need a snack," She shrugs, 

"and does your friend work here too?" She shifts her attention towards Mako who flashes her a small smile.

"No, she's just here to keep me company most nights." Nana says, a little saddened at the shift in attention. Nonetheless, she was glad to see the girl again. Maybe she'll see her more often than she thought.

The girl thanks her with the same sweet smile again before she leaves with the ring of the door signaling her exit.

Mako could hardly hold her laughter in throughout the whole interaction. So as the ring of the door quietens, signaling that that the girl was now long gone, she bursts into laughter. Nana stared at her in confusion.

“God, could you look more love struck?” Mako says in between chuckles. 

Nana’s face flushes red and she punches Mako’s arm playfully. She didn’t realize she was being  _that_ obvious, in fact she thought she was playing it rather cool. Mako obviously thought very differently.

“Shut up!” Nana finally responds after Mako is done laughing her ass off at her expense, “You have to admit she  _is_ cute.”

“I have a girlfriend.” 

“And I don’t so let me live.” 

Classes started at 11 on Tuesdays. However much Nana was able to sleep in, she still hated waking up for classes, which was a given for any student, she thought. Her alarm rings for the third time before she decides that was enough rolling around in bed. The bed next to hers was empty, Mako had 8am classes for most of the week. Either that or she was staying over at Juri's. Nana didn’t care that much about Mako’s whereabouts, not unless she gets a distress call from Juri.

She groggily drags her feet to the bathroom for a shower. 

Lectures are as fun as lectures can be. It doesn’t take Nana long before her diligence runs dry and she’s nodding off in class. She regrets going to bed at 5 the night before but what can she do at this point? Take a nap during a lecture, of course. 

The sound of bags being carelessly thrown on tables awoke her from her nap. She didn’t know which part of the lecture she had dozed off at but her obvious look of confusion draws attention from her seatmate. 

“Long night?” Megu asks, shoving her laptop carelessly into her bag. 

Nana nods with a sigh as she starts to pack her things in her bag. It was luckily her only class of the day so she had plenty of time to catch up. It was still such a waste to fall asleep, though.

“I can send you my notes if you want,” Megu suggests, turning to look at her this time. 

“How can I ever survive without you, Megu?”

“How have you survived until now?” 

She passes by the school canteen for lunch and gets affectionately attacked by Mako as she's picking out a drink, who was seemingly in a better mood than she was. They sit together with Juri, to which Nana greatly regrets because she can never stand the cringe of having to third wheel the couple. 

“Hey guess what, the cute girl from work is in my class!”  Mako exclaims to Nana and Juri’s surprise, “The girl Nana finds cute, not me.” She says, clearing any doubts Juri had over her calling a random girl  _cute._

Nana chokes on her drink. Did she hear that correctly? She couldn’t have.

“Did you hear me? Earth to Okada Nana!”

“Why is she in your class? Why is she  _here_?” Nana asked questions Mako couldn’t answer. Of course the question she wanted to actually ask was why was she in  _Mako’s_ class and not hers.

“I don’t know about that but I got her number for you,” Mako says before she turns to Juri, “I’ll delete it even if Nana doesn’t want it, don’t worry.” She gives her a small peck on the cheek and Nana feels her lunch come back up. 

“Thank you but I don’t want it.” It was a blatant lie. She did want it, who wouldn’t? But it really was more of a pride thing. If she wanted her number she can get it herself! 

“If you say so.”

They had both conveniently dismissed the conversation they had with the girl the night before.  _Dorm around the corner_ had clearly suggested she was going to their school, besides, it was the only University in the area. It was even more convenient for Mako to not realize that the girl was in her class for almost a year now. Nonetheless, Nana felt niceknowing she might see the girl more often than just on Monday nights.

Mako was staying over at Juri’s dorm again and although she’s done this multiple times before, tonight felt significantly lonelier. Nana stares up at the ceiling as she lays on her bed. Her thoughts are blank. Empty. Her heart felt the same. 

She sits up. Maybe she needed to study a bit. Megu had already sent her the notes she had jotted down anyways. 

Although her dorm was perfectly quiet for her to study, she didn’t like the loneliness that it came with, so she headed to the library. There weren’t that many people in the library. It wasn’t exam season after all. 

She makes herself comfortable on one of the tables near the back of library. The back of the library was usually less crowded than the rest of it but since it was off-peak, it was practically empty. Although it was empty she didn’t feel lonely, which was something she needed right now. 

She lets out a sigh. A more relieved than disappointed sigh.

She was an hour or so in before she hears a gasp that followed with her name being called, kind of like,“Huh? Okada-san!” 

She looks up in confusion to see the cute girl from work.  _Oh my god_ she thinks, more screams, in her head. 

“Ah,” Nana pauses long enough for the girl to introduce herself naturally. 

“Murayama Yuiri,” 

“Murayama-san,” She repeats under her breath.  _Murayama_   _Yuiri_ _._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a little late and short yikes

“Do you mind if I sat here?” Yuiri asks, snapping Nana out of her daze. 

“Oh, no not all!” 

It was awkward, to say the least. They didn’t take the same classes so there wasn’t a conversation basis to start with. You could say the convenience store Nana works at is a basis but talking about work was worse than not talking at all.  

Nana glances at Yuiri who was attentively reading through what looked like her notes.She notices her eyes dart from sentence to sentence, a small frown forming as she reads, almost as if to intensify her learning experience.  _Cute,_ Nana thought to herself, swooning at this point. Not until Yuiri looks up and she scrambles to act as if she didn’t just stare at her for a solid minute.  

Yuiri gives her a small chuckle before she resumes reading. Although it would be a lie if she wasn’t also stealing glances at Nana who was now concentrating on jotting her notes down. She didn’t share the same feelings that Nana felt towards her but it wasn’t far from feeling comfortable with her. Weird for her to feel that way towards someone she’s met on only 2 occasions. But she likes this presence, Nana’s presence was warm.  

 

The clock ticks, the time reading 12:09 AM. The library closes at 12:30 AM sharp and by this time there was barely anyone there. The librarian was making rounds around the library to announce to anyone still around that the library was closing soon and she tells Yuiri and Nana just that as she reaches their table.  

Nana had very much caught up with the lecture from today, all she needed to do was go through some points before she understood the lesson fully.  _Fulfilling_ , she felt fulfilled.  

She looks over to Yuiri who was busy putting her stuff away into her bag.  _This was nice._ They didn’t talk much. They barely talked at all in fact, but the little interactions, like Yuiri asking her about a word she didn’t remember the meaning of, or Nana asking Yuiri for her opinion on the report she was working on, were enough to make her once cold and empty night feel warm and full. 

“Are we walking back to the dorms together?” Yuiri asks.  

Nana had unconsciously waited for her to finish packing so it was safe for Yuiri to assume that she wanted to do just that.  

“Sure.” 

 

The walk back was less awkward than either of them had expected. The light banter about the classes they took and how Yuiri had finally realised Mako and her were in the same English class together was more than enough to occupy their short walk back. They parted ways at an intersection, Nana’s dorm was in the west wing and Yuiri’s was in the east wing.  

Her dorm wasn’t empty when she arrived back. Mako was scrolling through her phone while in bed, sitting up at the sound of the door opening and greeting Nana as she walked in.  

“Where were you?” 

“The library,” 

“Alone?” 

“With Murayama-san,” 

“Oh,“ It took Mako about 30 seconds to process what Nana had just said, “Wait. Murayama-san?” If she could exclaim louder, she would. 

“Keep your voice down it’s 1am! And yes, Murayama-san.” Nana tries to brush it off as it was nothing but the growing red tint on her cheeks were giving it all away. 

Mako was smiling from ear to ear at this point. How long has it been since she saw her friend go red from talking about studying with a girl? A year? 2 years? She’d lost count. 

“So did you get her number?” Mako asks enthusiastically, to which Nana replies with a bland “No,” 

“You had a good chance! Why didn’t you?” 

“Because we were studying.” 

“Still!”  

“I’ll get it when we’re not studying!” 

 

Morning classes were the worse. Nana hated Wednesdays the most.  _Whoever invented 8am classes have a special place in hell,_  she thought once. She sits up on her bed already dreading the long day ahead. As she looks at Mako sound asleep on her bed, she can’t help but feel jealous. Wednesdays, however, were the only days Mako got to sleep in. She was still jealous though.  

The digital clock by her bedside read 6:34 AM.  _Enough time for breakfast._  

She stands in front of one of the many clear glass door fridges in the campus canteen. This one in particular had an array of pre-made sandwiches. She’s been staring at it for the past 2 minutes and have yet to decide on which sandwich she wanted.  

“I hear the chicken katsu sandwich is really nice,”  

She turns to see Yuiri standing next to her with a cup of iced coffee in hand. She feels her heart rate quicken but she’s still too groggy from waking up so early for her to even realize it. 

“Really? I’ve never tried it.” Nana replies, grabbing the sandwich and inspecting it.  _If she says it’s nice I guess it is_ , she thinks, finally deciding on a sandwich. “Thanks.” She says to Yuiri, implying that without her help she would have taken another solid minute to decide.  

“Morning classes, huh?” Yuiri asks seeing that Nana took little to no time in devouring the sandwich she had just bought. It was that, and also the fact that she skipped dinner last night and was practically starving. Nana nods in response, it was too early in the morning for her brain to start any intelligent conversation but it seemed to her that Yuiri wasn’t intending on doing so either. She liked the company though, she wasn’t going to lie about that. 

She had only just realised Yuiri had followed her all the way to her class when she was standing, well, outside her class. 

“Don’t you have classes to attend?” Nana asked, confused. She had assumed Yuiri had an 8AM class to attend as well but seeing that she had followed her to her class, she wasn’t so sure now. 

“Yeah, next door to yours.” She points at the lecture theatre down the hallway.  

“Ah, I’ll see you around then?” 

“I hope so!” 

 

She was accompanied by Megu in most of her classes but this was one of the few that she had without.  _No napping this time,_ she thinks, taking a sip of the iced coffee she had bought on the way to class. It wasn’t as if she didn’t have friends from this class, it was more that she didn’t like bothering people that she wasn’t particular close to. Plus, she only had this class once a week so she doesn’t get to see the majority of her classmates that often. 

She was halfway through the lecture when she realised she had missed the opportunity to ask for Yuiri’s number.  _There’s always a next time_ , she let’s out a heavy sigh.  

 

She falls back onto her bed. Her day had just ended and it was already 6 in the evening. She lets out a relieved sigh,  _Wednesdays really are the absolute worst._ Her dorm room was empty again and Mako had left her a note on the kitchen counter top that read,  

‘Spending the night at Juri’s!  

Bought some milk too!’ 

 _Idiot,_ she thought, muttering it under her breath unconsciously while at it.  Why Mako didn’t just text her that was beyond her, but she has to admit that these tiny antics they always pulled on each other was always nice. It wasn’t as if Nana hadn’t done that before herself.  

Her stomach grumbles and she realises that the sandwich she had for breakfast was the only meal she had all day. There wasn’t much in the dorm she shared with Mako besides the basic necessities, milk, eggs, and bread. She sighs for what seemed like the nth time today.  _Guess I have to go buy something._  

The campus canteen wasn’t open this late so she had to drag herself out of campus, deciding to head out to the convenience store since she wasn’t in the mood for anything too heavy. 

 

She hid under her hoodie, shielding herself from the cold night breeze, her hands in her pocket and the hood of her hoodie over her head. It was still a nice night, she was always a fan of blue-shades so her love for the sky wasn’t an exception, albeit night or day. Although she leaned more towards lighter shades of blue and teal, the dark blue shade of the night sky had always made her feel calm and, ironically, warm. 

She hears the chime of the bells, the convenience store doors closing with a familiar silhouette walking out.  

“Murayama-san!” She calls out but immediately regrets her decision because it wasn’t as if she had anything to talk about with Yuiri. But it was too late now. 

“Ah, Okada-san!” 


	4. Chapter 4

“We’ve been bumping into each other a lot lately, huh?” Yuiri says as she closes the distance between herself and Nana.   

Nana feels as if her heart is beating out of her chest, both from panic and from the mere fact that Yuiri was standing just a foot away from her.   

“Mh! We have!” She replies trying to sound as calm as possible, opposing to her internal panic.  

She feels her cheeks warm up and she just hopes that her hood is doing more than just protect her from the cold wind. Yuiri stands in front of her, smiling her usual smile, albeit it wasn’t like Nana had seen her smile any other way, as she fiddles with the plastic bag in her hand.  _Cute,_ Nana thinks.   

“Are you working today?” Yuiri asks and their eyes meet for what seemed like the very first time in the many times they’ve bumped into each other.   

If Nana’s face could turn more red, they would, and if her heart could beat faster and harder, it would. Yuiri had soft eyes, eyes that drew you in, eyes that were warm like the sun, eyes that were cosy like home and Nana couldn’t help but feel a spark in her heart. Who was she, and why was Nana falling so hard so fast for a girl she had only met on three occasions.  

“Oh, no, I was just buying dinner,” Nana says, nodding slightly to her own words, “what about you?”   

“Ah, same here!”   

Nana didn’t know whether she was supposed to continue the conversation with another question or if it had ended there but the next few seconds of silence were the longest seconds she’s ever experienced.   

“Do...” She trails off, not knowing if saying the next few words she’s been repeating in her head for the last few seconds would be a good idea, both for the well-being of her heart and Yuiri’s image of her.   

“Do you want to have dinner together?” She eventually suggests, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders. She didn’t want to seem like she was moving too fast into a friendship after all. Or was she hoping Yuiri would sense that she  _wanted_ a friendship out of this. Either way, Yuiri agrees to the suggestion as enthusiastically as humanly possible and it sends a rush of relief throughout Nana’s body and it hits her heart exceptionally hard that was, of course, still racing.  

  

She had greeted her co-worker, Yumirin, with a small wave and a smile when they came in. Nana didn’t want to bother her too much when she was busy handling customers, but Yumirin had surely given her a quick smile back. She headed towards the ‘ready-to-eat' section in the store while Yuiri trailed behind her. 

She really was terrible at making decisions. Of course, she knew that but Yuiri didn’t, she thought, because Yuiri doesn’t say anything until they’re still there for almost a minute.  

“You can’t decide again?”   

“It’s not that, it’s..” Nana tries to think of an excuse but could she think of anything better than being criminally indecisive?   

“Why not get a bento? At least then you’ll have a few choices and not just one thing?” Yuiri cuts off her trail of thoughts with a suggestion after she takes too long to come up with the excuse.  

She thinks Yuiri is a genius, she has to be! Saving her twice in one day, she surely has to be some type of genius. Or maybe Nana is just lacking a few braincells, but that’s not the point and it’s certainly not an option Nana had in her mind.  

“You’re a genius, Murayama-san!” She didn’t mean to express it out loud and she feels incredibly stupid for letting her mouth run before her brain had any time to process anything but Yuiri’s small laugh made her feel less like an idiot. It made her feel warm.  

  

The cashier was empty when Nana was done deciding on her food and she waves at Yumirin again, this time with an even bigger smile, as if to compensate the small smile she had given her when she came in.   

“Nana-san!” Yumirin calls out, her smile as big as ever. She had always adored Nana, not in a romantic way, but a sisterly way. She loved Nana like the older sister she never had and Nana loved her like she was part of family.   

“Yumirin~,” she coos, reaching over to fix the taller girls’ bangs that were slightly dishevelled, “must’ve been a busy day huh.”   

Yumirin nods, loving the fact that Nana had come into the store during her shift, Nana never failing to dote on her whenever she had the chance to.  Their shifts rarely ever overlapped anymore, so they couldn’t see each other as often as when Yumirin had first started working there. Nana was the senior that thought her everything, albeit being orders from the manager, but Yumirin made working there fun for Nana, at least until she was good enough to handle a shift by herself. They grew close in the short 3 months and it became less of a senior-junior relationship and more of a sisterly bond.  

Nana doesn’t realise but she had started a conversation with Yumirin after their little exchange. It had been a while since she last saw her, anyways. Yuiri, who had never met Yumirin in her life, however, got to finally see a side of Nana that she hadn’t seen in the very,  _very,_ short time she’s known her. Nana was laughing a lot, smiling and nodding along to whatever story  Yumirin  was telling her and giving her reliable advice about the worries she had.  Yuiri  had never seen this side of her and maybe, _just maybe_ , it hit something in her heart. The way Nana talked to Yumirin was warm and sweet and her voice dripping with kindness. Yuiri liked that, she liked this Nana.   

She also realises how touchy Nana is. Not the bad, overly touchy kind, but she was very intimate with Yumirin. The little pats on the head she gave when Yumirin would whine about work or school being too hard and Nana telling her to hang in there, the way she holds onto Yumirin’s hand, that was now on the counter, when she gives her advice, or how she shakes them up and down when they’re both telling a joke. Yuiri likes this Nana a lot.  

“Ah!” Nana’s sudden exclamation snaps Yuiri back to reality and she realises then that it’s been a full 10 minutes. “I got too carried away catching up with her, I’m so sorry!” Nana had turned to face her when she wasn’t paying attention.  

“It’s okay, it seemed like you haven’t met in a while, anyways.” She reassures Nana and Yumirin, who had flashed her a sorry look, that it was fine. Because it really was fine.  

  

“I’ll take you out for coffee sometime!” Nana waves goodbye to Yumirin, exiting the store after a couple more exchanges and a Yuiri-Yumirin introduction later.   

“I’m so sorry oh my god.” Nana apologizes again for the nth time, still genuinely feeling bad that she made Yuiri wait there in silence while she was busy catching up.   

“It’s fine, it really is!” Yuiri lets out a small chuckle at how ridiculous Nana is being over this,  _ridiculously cute._   

“If you say so,” Nana looks down in defeat, pouting slightly which grants her another soft chuckle from Yuiri, “also, it's gotten colder since we arrived, do you want to go back to my place and eat there instead?” Nana doesn’t know what had gotten into her when she said those string of words but she does surely feel her heart race. Was she feeling good because of Yumirin? Or was her brain just frozen from the cold? If it was anything, she hoped that whatever she was on today and giving her all the bravery wouldn’t turn Yuiri away.   

“I thought you’d never ask.”   

Relief.  

  

The dorm didn’t look this messy when she left. Maybe it’s because Yuiri was with her that it does, if so, she hopes Yuiri doesn’t think the same.  

“I’m sorry it’s so messy.” She says, trying to maybe ease in to Yuiri that yeah, it’s not  _that_  messy.   

“It’s not, don’t worry.” Yuiri reassures her with a smile.  _She does that a lot_ , Nana thinks.  

Dinner wasn’t anything fancy, clearly. They sat across each other on the small dining table the school had already provided. It was awkward at first, both eating their food in silence, both scrolling through their phones to avoid any eye contact or having to start a conversation.   

“Kojima-san,” Yuiri starts, making Nana snap up immediately thinking that Mako had came back at this moment, “she’s very close to you, huh?”   

She internally sighs,  _it was just a question._   

“Of course, after living with each other and all.”  

“I see.”  

And it was silent again. Deafening. They decided to start scrolling on their phones again almost at the same time.  

They had talked about just about everything on their way back to Nana’s dorm and it was starting to show that they really didn’t know anything about each other. Well, it really only has been 3 days.  

“Okada-san,” Yuiri starts again and it makes Nana snap up again, a lot faster this time because she called  _her,_ “you can call me Yuirii, by the way. We’re the same age after all.” She says with a smile.   

Nana smiles back. Was she opening up? She hopes so. Yuiri was never cold, no, but it was still always nice when you could speak formally with someone. Especially when you found them attractive. But that was just Nana, wasn’t it?  

“Everyone calls me Naachan.” Nana doesn’t feel obligated to return the offer but she does so in a heartbeat. She sees a smile spread across Yuiri’s face, an even bigger smile than before, a smile she hadn’t seen before and she loved it. A smile where her eyes formed crescents and her dimples became deep. Nana likes it a lot.  

The rest of the night is evidently less awkward, the both of them teasingly calling the other by their now less formal names.  

“ _Yuirii_ _,_  can I get your number?” Nana puts emphasis on her name and Yuiri lets out a small laugh. They’ve been doing it all night but it still brings a smile to her face.   

Nana also doesn’t know where she’s getting all this new found bravery. This whole night has been like a dream to her and she feels like when she wakes up its 8am on Wednesday again and this never happened.  

“Of course you can,  _Naachan_ _.”_ Yuiri teases back.   

  

Nana wakes up the next morning, or whatever time it was, to an empty bed next to her. She’s still groggy from waking up to remember, or realise, what had happened yesterday night before she picks her phone up from the night stand and sees a text from a number she never thought she’d had.  

 

 **Yuiri**   

 _Good Morning_ _, Naachan!_  

       - 9:52am


End file.
